What Really Happened
by Thalia Eltanin
Summary: What really happened at the Malfoy Manor? Yes, Hermione was being tortured, but Harry and Ron didn't really see it, did they? This a fanfic of love and it's tragedies. Draco's perspective, Draco's love, and Draco's pain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**This is my first Romance/Tragedy fic and I hope you like it. Wait... tragedy means no happy ending. So you probably wouldn't like it. **_

_**Anyway, this is shot in the seventh book, when Snatchers found them and took them to the Malfoy Manor. Draco's POV.**_

_**Warning: Their love story won't end happily, but it will end peacefully.**_

_**This isn't a ONESHOT, so just wait for the next chapters. Most likely 3 chapters and the Epilogue.**_

_**I now realize I'm babbling, so I'll stop. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**ThaliaMalfoy**_

**Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback," Mother said softly.<p>

"Wait," Aunt Bella interrupted sharply. "All except… except for the Mudblood."

The werewolf grunted, suddenly excited.

Fear rang in my ears. No. No. No. Not her.

"No!" Weasley yelled at Aunt Bella. "You can have me, keep me!"

Aunt Bella backhanded him. I winced at the sharp crack it made.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she leered at him. "Blood-traitor is next to Mudblood in my book." She turned to the werewolf. "Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them… yet."

She threw a wand at him, and then took her silver dagger out of her sleeve. She cut Hermione free from Potter and Weasley and gave the rope to Greyback, who dragged them to the passageway to our cellars.

Aunt Bella held Hermione's chin and lifted it so she faced her. "Now, Mudblood, where did you get this sword?"

I prayed that she would answer properly. But no one listened to my prayers.

Hermione spat at Aunt Bella's face and aunt Bella's eyes widened in rage. No, please, _no_.

"_Crucio_," she whispered menacingly.

Hermione screamed. It was an awful sound. I heard Weasley yell her name from the cellars.

"Draco." I turned and saw Mother. She gently guided me to the door that led to the hall. "Draco, go. You don't have to watch—"

Aunt Bella heard us. "No, Cissy! Let him stay. Let him see what filth his love actually is. Look, Drakey, isn't this the Mudblood you love so much?"

Hermione lifted her eyes, such fearful brown eyes against my tortured grey ones. "Draco…"

Aunt Bella's eyes glinted. "Oh, yes. Hear her, Draco? Your whore is calling for you. Well, I assume you _are_ perfect for each other… the Mudblood and the disgrace. First we find out about this, and then you fail to kill Dumbledore… such shame… the Dark Lord was merciful to even forgive us..."

We glared at each other.

"Where did you get the sword, you piece of filth?" She flicked her wand at Hermione again.

I turned away as she writhed on the floor, screams echoing in the room.

Aunt Bella turned her wand away, leaving Hermione breathing heavily on our carpet.

"Draco, go away. Don't… watch," she rasped out.

Aunt Bella looked at her, expression suddenly thoughtful and calculating. Merlin knew what she was thinking.

"You care about him. Don't you, my dear Mudblood? You love our Draco?" she asked.

"You know _nothing _about love, you bitch," Hermione spat out. Oh, no. No.

Aunt Bella raised her wand, surprisingly calm, but didn't point it at Hermione.

She pointed it at me.

The pain was terrible. My whole body was convulsing before even before I dropped to the floor. My bones felt like they were breaking, my blood was on fire. I wanted to scream out loud, but I held it in. Painful grunts escaped me.

Mother's voice sounded. "Bella! Bella, stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask you again!" I heard Aunt Bella scream. "Where did you get this sword? _Where?_"

Through the loud ringing in my ear because of the pain, I heard Hermione beg. "We found it – we found it — PLEASE!"

The pain abruptly stopped. I was breathing heavily, my hand clutching my stomach. I felt hands going around me, searching for wounds. I looked up and saw Hermione worriedly examining me. She seemed to have crawled from the feet of Aunt Bella to where I lay.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I opened my mouth to reply but suddenly she was screaming again, her body shaking in my arms.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!"

Hermione screamed again as another wave of the Cruciatus Curse hit her.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth, or I swear I shall run you through with this knife!" She picked up her knife from the floor where she dropped it.

Hermione had tears running down her face. "Nothing," she sobbed. "We got nothing from your vault."

"Liar," Aunt Bella said. She raised her wand again.

I stood up and hid Hermione behind me. "Aunt Bella, stop already. She's telling the truth, can't you see? Stop!"

"Draco!" Mother rushed forward. I waved her away.

"No, Mother. This is the girl I love; Aunt Bella is going too far."

Aunt Bella exhaled. "Draco, get out of the way. That heap behind you is just filth, you can find plenty more once the Dark Lord gets his full power."

"Draco," my mother pleaded.

"Son," Father said. "Enough."

"No," I said. "Father, can't you see? This is wrong! Aunt Bella's mad!"

Aunt Bella sighed again. "Cissy, Lucius, I am not responsible for what I do anymore. Draco obviously needs to be taught a lesson."

Father stepped forward angrily. "You will not lay a hand on my son—"

"…And if you interfere," Aunt Bella continued. "I will tell the Dark Lord about Draco's infatuation with Potter's Mudblood… and Draco will _surely_ be killed."

Father hesitated, but then backed away. He glared at Aunt Bella. I'm sure that if he had his wand, he would have cursed Aunt Bella already.

Aunt Bella came towards me and grabbed my arm. "You didn't listen to us when we warned you about the Mudblood," she whispered. "Torture seems to not affect you. I'm sure a more _lasting _punishment will suffice."

She lifted her dagger and set it against my arm. I tried to pull my arm back but she had me in a steel grip. Gently, she carved a D on my skin. I yelled in pain.

"That's just a taste," she said. She let go of my arm. I clutched it to my stomach. The letter D was deep enough to break the skin and cause pain, but not enough to draw blood.

Aunt Bella raised her silver dagger and started writing on the air.

I yelled in pain again as the same pain started on my arm. I now accompanied the D. Slowly, more letters started to form. S. G. R. A. C. E.

"Disgrace," Aunt Bella told me. "For you to remember that you are a Malfoy and therefore shouldn't shame us."

She pushed me to Mother, who started fussing over me. The dagger was obviously cursed, because a normal dagger wouldn't have caused that much pain.

Aunt Bella turned to Hermione, who was now cowering on the floor. "Now, you," she told her.

Hermione bravely faced my aunt and said, "My answer's not going to change. We've never been inside your vault!"

"Liar," Aunt Bella spat.

"I'm not lying," Hermione insisted. "It's not our fault if Voldemort punishes you." This angered Aunt Bella even more.

"You dare speak his name?" she cried furiously. "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed again, her voice echoing off the walls. I tried to go toward her, but Mother held me back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - more chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Here's chapter 2. I wrote it after I published chapter 1._**

**_Read and review!_**

**_Much love,_**

**_ThaliaMalfoy_**

* * *

><p>…<em>Hermione screamed again, her voice echoing off the walls. I tried to go toward her, but Mother held me back.<em>

Hermione tried to clutch Aunt Bella's foot, her pose clearly begging. Aunt Bella backed away, lifting her skirts. "You dare touch me? _Me?_ You vermin! Learn your place, _Mudblood_!"

She took out her dagger and furiously started writing on the air again. Hermione screamed, the loudest I've heard yet. I broke free from Mother's grip and ran to kneel beside Hermione.

I lifted her arm to see if there was blood. There was nothing, except the fresh wound that said 'Mudblood'.

"How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" Aunt Bella was truly frightening now, coming closer to Hermione, who was crying again behind me.

"We only met him tonight!" she sobbed. "We've _never_ been inside your vault… it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

Aunt Bella laughed manically. "A copy? Oh, a likely story!"

She raised her wand to curse Hermione again. I knew Hermione couldn't take anymore. I wildly looked around the room, locking eyes with Father. I pleaded for his help with my eyes. Ever so slightly, he nodded.

"But we can find out easily," he called to Aunt Bella "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" _And don't try anything with Potter_, his eyes told me.

I nodded. And even if I tried to collaborate with them, Weasel wouldn't believe me and just mess up everything.

I quickly went down the cellar steps. "Stand back." My voice shook. "Line up against the back door. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" I waved my wand at the cellar door.

I went inside the dark room and grabbed the smallest from there. I slammed the door shut. I heard a _crack _from inside and stopped. I listened.

"DOB—" There was a shuffle. And then silence.

I marched the goblin back up to the room. I knelt beside Hermione, thinking fast. _Dob? _Who could that be? By the sound of it, someone had Apparated into the cellar. How did anyone do that? The only ones who could Apparate in that cellar were the house-elves…

Dob. House-elf. Dobby the house-elf. Dobby was in the cellar.

I sighed in relief. There was a chance they could escape. I looked up, hiding my smile, and tried to listen to the interview of the goblin. Aunt Bella was judging him. She put the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione again and watched as the goblin calmly regarded Hermione's twitching and screaming form.

Aunt Bella cocked her head to the side. "This girl is part of the army of Dumbledore. Don't you want to help her?"

Griphook frowned. "The goblins value their lives more than petty witches."

Aunt Bella smiled. "Crucio," she said to Hermione again. She screamed. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to console her. I knew that if I defied Aunt Bella in front of a goblin she thought lower than her, she wouldn't hesitate to kill Hermione.

"Shh," I whispered to Hermione. Then Aunt Bella stopped. In the silence, a loud _crack_ was heard from the cellar.

"What was that?" Father shouted. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" He looked at me. He seemed to see through my mask, and horror showed on his face. He might help me with Hermione, but he won't anger the Dark Lord by letting the Chosen One escape. And he knew I wouldn't jeopardize any chance of Hermione escaping.

"Draco—" he caught my eye again. "No, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

Wormtail was hiding behind the door, as usual, and rushed to be seen. And then he went down to the cellar.

I saw both my parents and Aunt Bella focused on the passage to the cellar, and I saw an idea hit me. Here was my chance to fix everything with Hermione.

"_Accio Portkey!_" I whispered. A small charcoal from the fireplace flew across the room and reached my outstretched hand. With one arm around Hermione and a fist around the Portkey that was already blue, I closed my eyes.

I felt the unusual feeling of my stomach jerking forward, my feet flying everywhere, and my body whipped about by howling wind. I fought to keep my arm aroundHermione, while my other hand was glued to the charcoal.

I opened my eyes and saw that Hermione and I were falling to the ground that seemed miles down. The force would kill us. I tried to shift in the air so that I would land on my back with Hermione on top of me.

_Stupid, _I told myself. _You're a wizard. You have a wand._ I moved my wand arm and pointed it at the ground.

We stopped a foot from the ground, just frozen in midair. After a few seconds, gravity pulled us down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - more chapters to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey!**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed. Here's the continuation of What Really Happened. **_

**_This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it turned out to be too long. Last chapter will be posted when my friend, Fely, will return my copy of The Deathly Hallows. I need it for reference notes._**

**_Read, enjoy, review!_**

**_Much love,_**

_**ThaliaMalfoy**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>We stopped a foot from the ground, just frozen in midair. After a few seconds, gravity pulled us down.<em>

Hermione lifted her head from my chest, her hair windswept. "Draco? Where are we?"

"I don't know yet because you're enormous chunk of hair is blocking my view."

She gave me a dirty look and sat up. She looked around, gave a frown, and gasped. "Draco, we're in the Forbidden Forest!"

I swiftly sat up. Trees surrounded us, and we were sitting on the rough, uneven forest floor. I looked at Hermione and laughed.

She shot me a confused look. "Why are you laughing, Draco?"

"There are twigs in your hair, and they look completely perfect on it. I've never seen a prettier bush."

Her hands went to her hair. She groaned and started picking leaves and twigs off her hair. I laughed again and started helping her.

"You landed on the ground first, why aren't you all covered in twigs and dirt?" she asked sullenly.

I raised an eyebrow. "I repel dirt, because I'm pure at heart."

She gave me a look. And then she laughed out loud. It was the first time I saw her laugh with total abandon. Eyes closed and mouth wide open and all.

I nudged her. "What's funny?" She just shook her head and covered her face.

I shoved her, annoyed now. "Tell me," I insisted.

She peeked through a gap between her fingers, and stopped laughing. "Well," she began. "You said you were pure at heart. And I thought, _Draco Malfoy? Pure at heart? Isn't that the best joke you've ever heard?_"

I frowned and she started laughing again at my expression. My mood immediately lightened, because it was the only time in that evening that she looked happy.

I smiled at her.

She stared at me in shock, all humor forgotten.

I was confused. "What? Why do you look as if you've seen Dumbledore do naked cartwheels on the length of the Gryffindor table?"

Her expression remained shocked. "You…" she said. "You _smiled_."

"What?"

She cleared her throat and said, "You smiled. You. Draco Malfoy."

"And that is shocking because… oh, wait, there's absolutely _nothing_ mindboggling about a smile."

She snorted. It was a terribly cute sound and I kissed her cheek. "You don't smile, Draco."

I thought about this. Surely during our relationship of two years, I smiled. Yes, I remember moments that were humorous, though not enough to make me laugh. "Yes, I do."

"No, you don't, Draco. You smirk, you sneer, and you have that strange expression between confusion and humor. Your face has probably never been fixed into a smile your whole life."

I pouted. I knew she loved it when I did that. "I smile… sometimes."

She gently slapped my cheek, thus ruining my aristocratic pout. "It's the first time I've seen you smile. It's… nice."

I smiled again and held both her hands. "It's because of you. You make me feel good, light. You're probably the only girl who ever made me smile."

Her expression softened. She almost smiled. But she suddenly narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why are you so sweet?"

"I love you, Hermione."

She set her mouth on a grim line. "I know that. But you're not sweet, Draco. The last time you were like this was on the night Dumbledore died, before you left."

I sighed. "Just drop it, Hermione. Okay?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Hermione…"

"We're not really in the Forbidden Forest, right?"

I shook my head. "We Portkeyed to my mind. It's hard to explain… The Portkey sort of… transported us into my mind."

Hermione tried to stand up, but I kept a firm grip on her. "We're in your _mind_?"

"I just said that."

"That means all your thoughts are here… secrets… memories."

"Yes, but I get to control what happens," I told her. She looked disappointed, but continued to look around, examining the ground and watching the trees.

"This isn't normal magic," she said. "Very complicated. I don't understand it." She sounded frustrated.

"It has a bit of Dark magic, really," I said. "My parents did everything to make this. Perhaps it is not a Portkey anymore. It's a transporter. Our minds are inside my mind. Wait, that sounds confusing. Let me think of a way to explain." I gently stroked her hair, while she watched me expectantly.

"Our physical bodies are still at the Manor, but our minds are here. Our bodies out there are robotic, moving very little. You're weak, so you'll be just screaming. Whatever we've been doing earlier just repeats when our bodies are too tired to make new movements.

"My parents made this for me. If they think Voldemort suspects me, they would send me here. I don't really know all the working of this. I just know what our bodies are just out there, making my parents and Aunt Bella think we're still there. Usually, when there are other people with the physical bodies, whatever they want the bodies to do, they will do. That's why this kind of Dark magic is dangerous. It's easy for the person who mind-travelled to become possessed."

Hermione nodded. "What are we doing here, Draco?"

"Saying goodbye to each other." There. I told the truth. It hung silently in the air.

Hermione widened her eyes. "Why?"

I took a deep breath. "I was wrong to love you. I was wrong to start this relationship. I was wrong to think that I deserved you. I'm here to fix this. I have to stop this so you won't get hurt anymore."

Hermione stood up. This time, I didn't try to stop her.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked fearfully.

I held out my wand for her to see. I saw understanding flit across her eyes. "You're going to take my memories of you."

I nodded. She continued, "My memories of all the times we were together… some of the best experiences of my life?"

I didn't bother to nod; she already knew the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

"_My memories of all the times we were together… some of the best experiences of my life?"_

_I didn't bother to nod; she already knew the answer._

"You…" she began. "You have no right." She was breathing heavily.

"Hermione…" I stood up and held her wrists.

She pulled her arms away. "You have no right!" she yelled angrily. "You have no right to erase my memories! They're mine to keep. How dare you suggest taking them, as if you had the right? You have no right, hear me? You have no right!"

I winced, but took her shoulders. "Hermione. I have to do it. For you."

She pulled herself away again. "Let go of me, _Malfoy_!"

I narrowed my eyes. I was a little furious now. I took her by the shoulders firmly. "You can't remember me, at least not like this. It will just muddle your concentration while you help Potter defeat the Dark Lord. You can't fail in that. The three of you are the only hopes of the Wizarding world. And if you're worrying about how to escape, don't. Potter and Weasley found a way. I heard them."

She shook her head defiantly. "No, I can concentrate perfectly well. You don't have to take any of my memories, Malfoy."

I shook her shoulders roughly. "Listen to me, _Granger_. I know you love Potter and Weasel just as much as you love me. If you have a single lapse in concentration while in the battle that's going to come, and it costs their lives, will you be able to live with yourself?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll be careful, Draco, I promise. And I'm willing to take the risk. Just don't take my memories of you. Please, Draco."

I looked straight into her eyes –her beautiful, brown eyes. "You're willing to take the risk? What if Potter really dies? And Weasel, he loves you, doesn't he? What if at some point, he sacrifices himself for you? And if that risk will take the lives of your friends, the members of the Order of the Phoenix, will it be worth it? Will I, a Death Eater, be worth all those lives?"

She put her face in her hands, agonized. "No, stop. Draco, please…"

I lifted her chin, so that I could see her eyes again. "Will you choose me over your friends? Your friends who did so much for you… will you choose me over them? Hermione, that's sweet, really. But stupid. Despite all your attempts to make it seem like otherwise, I am a Death Eater. I'm a coward, I've done nothing for your side. I'm too scared of the Dark Lord to convert. Do you think it's wise to put me over your friends?"

"No," she sobbed. "Last year, you promised me you won't make me choose between you and my duty to the Order. You promised that I didn't have to choose…"

"Last year, we both didn't understand the extent of what we have to do," I told her. "This is a war, love, and you have to choose the world. Choosing me is a bad decision."

She shook her head, sobbing uncontrollably. I gently wrapped my arms around her, and she buried her face in my chest.

"Why is life so hard?" she asked. I just stroked her hair, comforting her.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered.

I laughed. "Hermione, letting you go is probably the only good thing I've ever done in my life. I love you enough to know that you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to forsake this damned world."

"Will you be okay?" She tightened her arms around me.

I nodded. "I'll be okay. I know that Weasel loves you. I'm sure you'll end up together."

She laughed. "Maybe. But remember that I love you just as I love him."

I smiled inwardly. If she told me that any other time, I would have been furious. Now I'm just happy that she's accepted what was to happen.

She lifted her head and looked at me. "When will you do it?"

"Whenever you're ready," I said. "I owe you that much."

She closed her eyes. "I'm ready."

I lifted my wand to her temple. "I love you, Hermione."

Tears escaped her closed eyelids. She smiled, and my heart ached. "I love you _so much_, Draco."

I erased every sweet whisper… every intimate moment… every loving look we shared. Because of the mental exhaustion, Hermione slumped against me, unconscious… the ghost of the happiness of this last moment we shared still on her face.

The next few moments were a blur. I got the Portkey, and both of us travelled back into our bodies, the Forest disappeared before my eyes.

When we got back to our Manor, there was a trouble, I think. I was not paying attention. My mind was tired, but quickly woke up when I heard Aunt Bella speak.

"And I think," she said coldly. "We can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

Then Weasley's shout echoed in the room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I turned to see Weasley bursting in our drawing room with Potter.

I was mentally exhausted… I couldn't pay attention to much around me…

They escaped.

Aunt Bellatrix was furious. Father was terrified. They had had summoned the Dark Lord in triumph, and a few minutes later, Potter and the others escaped. With Hermione.

My face was wounded from the broken chandelier, and blood was dripping down my face, but I hardly cared. Mother, on the other hand, was fussing over me.

"What happened, Draco? What did you tell her?" she asked.

"I can't have her, Mother. I'm too evil. I would destroy her."

Mother bit her lip, with tears in her eyes. "Draco, I'm so sorry. This is all our faults. We should never have asked this from you. Draco…" She sobbed beside me. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how. I heard her sobs, but they were part of a distant dream.

"I took her memories. She doesn't have to feel pain anymore. What Aunt Bella did — the torture Hermione underwent — my entire fault… all my fault…" I felt tears stream down my face, but I took no notice. I just stared off into space. "All those dreams of being together forever, of making a family, they're gone now… Never mine…"

"_Tell me what I can do_," Mother begged, shaking me. "Draco, I can't stand to see you like this. Tell me what I can do, please…"

The truth was: there was nothing she could do to fix this — to fix anything. My parents' mistake, my mistake, they had destroyed everything. We were doomed.

Doomed.

I looked at my mother. Her eyes seemed to be begging me. I knew she wanted to help, but how?

A spasm rippled through me. _Hermione._

I knew I couldn't get her back ever again, and I wouldn't be able to live through the pain of not being with her. But she would be happy now. Weasel would surely take care of her. She would be happy. She didn't need me anymore.

"My memories of her," I told my mother without looking. "Please take them away. She doesn't need me anymore. I can't stand the pain." Another spasm rocked my body and I hugged my knees.

I closed my eyes and she was there. Smiling at me, she blew a kiss, as she always did. I could hear her voice in my head, '_I love you_'.

_I love you, too_. _So much_. She laughed, throwing her head back. So beautiful.

Then, as if in a distance, I heard my mother's voice.

"_Obliviate."_

And then Hermione dissolved.

And everything was gone.


	5. Epilogue

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Please say you missed me. No? Okay. *goes to a corner and sobs***_

_**Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in so long. There were problems with my internet and I couldn't log in to FF. Which was REALLY annoying, I'm telling you.**_

_**So yeah, I posted Chapter 4 already, here's the epilogue. Actually, I've already written the epilogue way before the last four chapters, because I originally wanted to make a oneshot of Draco's perspective of the DH epilogue, but making it seem like he was interested in her before.**_

_**But you make plans and God laughs, innit? So now you have your five-shot Tragedy that's just really sad.**_

_**You're probably annoyed that this A/N is so long. Or maybe you've already stopped reading, I don't know.**_

_**But I wanna express my appreciation for those who reviewed, for those who Fave'd this fanfic, and those who just gave this fic a chance and clicked on the title. I love you all. Dramione forever, eh? Even though they're separated here, They're together in heart and mind.  
><strong>_

_**Much, much love, as always,**_

_**ThaliaMalfoy**_

* * *

><p><span>19 years later<span>

"Father, is that Harry Potter?" Scorpius asked me while I was checking his things.

I looked up. There he was, Potter, together with a younger boy who looked like him just as much Scorpius resembled me. He was with the Weaslette, who was holding a little girl. Beside him… ah, Weasel.

I smiled slightly in amusement. Weasel looked ready to burst when he noticed me, but Potter put a hand on his shoulder.

Potter caught my eye and I nodded politely at him. "Yes, Scorpius. That's the famous Harry Potter. Be good to his children, Harry Potter saved my life more than once."

"Really?" Scorpius looked at them thoughtfully. "His kids look nice. What about the other redheads, Dad?"

I looked over at the two redheaded children near Weasel. "They're Weasleys, Scorpius. So… beat them at every chance you've got."

Astoria, my wife, patted my shoulder. "Draco, that's a not a good thing to teach your son just before he starts school. You're making them enemies before they even meet each other."

"But, Astoria…" I trailed off at the stern look she gave me. I leaned towards my son. "Okay, fine," I whispered. "Be civil to them. But don't get _too_ friendly, Scorpius, I suspect they have bad hygiene."

Scorpius laughed as Astoria sighed. I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Father, can I go inside the train now?" Scorpius asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, it's good to be early before the good compartments are taken. Kiss your mother goodbye now." Astoria kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye, Father. I love you, Mother!" Scorpius climbed into the train happily.

"He will enjoy Hogwarts," Astoria said, wrapping an arm around mine. I leaned my cheek against her curly black hair.

"Of course he will," I said. "And soon, our other little boy would be experiencing Hogwarts, too." I put a hand on her belly, where our youngest boy was.

Astoria untangled herself from me. "I think I see Daphne," she told me, looking over the crowd. "Oh yes, she's dropping little Christie to Hogwarts as well. I have to talk to her about the Ministry issue we're studying."

"Go on," I told her. "I'll follow. I'll just stay here for a while, Scorpius might look for us."

She waved at me and disappeared into the crowd.

I looked around. I caught the eye of Hermione Weasley. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. For some reason, after the war I readily accepted that Muggle-born witches and wizards weren't so different from us purebloods. I found it somewhat strange, because it wasn't like I was close to any Muggle-born. But Astoria approved of it, and being friendly made me happy. I strived to raise Scorpius fair and kind, very much unlike the way I was in my childhood days… though I have to admit, watching Weasel squirm still amuses me. And I would love to hear stories about my son annoying a Weasel, too.

I looked at Hermione Weasley again. We often see each other at the Ministry, because we both work there. Whenever I look at her, something tugged at the back of my head. A distant memory… a bit of longing…

I shook my head, trying to clear it. What was I doing, longing for another woman? I was happy with the love of my life, my wife, Astoria and our children. Why did I feel this way?

Hermione waved at me. Good thing Weasel wasn't looking.

I stared intently at her. There was a connection between us, but I didn't want to explore too much into it. I waved back at her, saying goodbye to whatever memory was tugging at my mind. I let the thoughts of longing for Mrs. Weasley leave.

After that, I knew I wouldn't lose sleep thinking of her anymore. We had different lives already. We would continue to see each other, perhaps be friends. I'm sure Astoria would get along with her.

The train whistled, signaling departure. Astoria appeared at my side, waving at the train.

"I hope he'll be okay at school," she said, taking my arm.

"He will, Astoria, try to stop worrying. We need to let go of him sometime."

She pouted beautifully. "He's still my baby boy."

I laughed, and kissed her hair.

She looked over my shoulder. "Oh, look. Scorpius is sitting with the little Weasley girl. How sweet."

I looked back. Hermione was waving at a little girl, Rose, I think, on the leaving train. I saw Scorpius sitting beside her, reading a book. Eventually, the train disappeared in the fog.

I turned back to my wife and said, "Our son will be a hit with the ladies."

She laughed. "Of course, Draco Malfoy is his father." I chuckled with her.

"Love you," I said.

She put an arm around me and replied, "I love you, too."

I wrapped an arm around her and we started walking back towards the barrier of Platform 9 ¾. "So, how's Daphne? Is Christie all right? I heard…"

All was well. For real. For always.


End file.
